When Love Gets in the Way of Friendship...
by star of david
Summary: OK, I've now decided that this is a love triangle. But take note, I'm not sure! Anyway, the trio's in love, but one's left out. Just please read to find out.
1.

1.1.1.1 When Love Gets in the Way of Friendship.  
  
created: 11252001 08:29 PM  
  
finished / accomplished: 12152001 07:00 PM  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Harry Potter looked out the window. He glanced around the dormitory. He was the only one awake.  
  
I wonder if she's thinking of me at this very moment too, Harry wondered to himself.  
  
Lately he's been so focused on Hermione Granger that he can't concentrate on his studies. He's performing especially worse in Potions, his most despised subject (not to mention the teacher). But he just can't seem to get Hermione off his mind.  
  
Is it possible? No, it can't be. I won't let it happen. Though somehow willpower was just not effective tonight. Nothing he said could convince him otherwise.  
  
I give up, he told himself. I am in love with my best friend.  
  
He looked around once more and saw Ron Weasley stirring. Ron rubbed his eyes and took a look at Harry's bed. Harry figured his friend panicked to see the bed empty in the middle of night. He watched as Ron got up and looked around the dormitory. A few seconds later Ron spotted Harry by the window.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just. thinking." Harry managed to reply. He simply couldn't just look Ron straight in the eye and say, 'I'm in love with Hermione.'  
  
No, Harry said to himself with horror.  
  
He remembered that time when Ron confessed that he was in love with Hermione. He could recall the conversation as if it happened last night.  
  
'What's bothering you Ron?' I asked my best friend.  
  
He couldn't look me in the eye. 'Nothing,' was his soft, almost inaudible, reply.  
  
'I don't believe you,' I told him.  
  
'Harry,' he started, 'if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell a single soul?' he asked me.  
  
'Of course. You can tell me anything.'  
  
Ron sighed, obviously reluctant about telling me his secret. Finally, he gave out a long sigh.  
  
'Harry,' he began, 'I think. I'm starting to fall. in love.' There. He finally managed to say it.  
  
'Really? With whom?'  
  
'With. Hermione Granger.'  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously. No, he told himself sternly. No, no, no! I cannot be falling in love with Hermione! I am not falling in love with Hermione!  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, dazed from all the head shaking. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about me."  
  
Harry started to get up and walked towards his empty four-poster bed. He sat crossed-legged on it and watched as Ron climbed onto his bed as well.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," was Harry's reply. "I'm fine."  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
"G'night Ron."  
  
Harry watched as Ron snuggled himself under the warm covers of the four- poster. He saw Ron's eyes slowly close, and observed carefully as his friend drifted off to sleep.  
  
He decided that it was time for him to sleep as well. He snuggled under his own covers, and in the silence of the night, whispered the words "I love you Hermione Granger" into the darkness. 


	2. 

1.1 CHAPTER TWO  
  
"G'morning!" Hermione greeted the two.  
  
"Wow, we're cheerful today!" Ron replied. Harry remained quiet.  
  
"Hey Harry, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," Harry replied simply. Hermione knew she couldn't push the topic so she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
As usual, the plates starting filling up with food. Everyone started grabbing their spoons, forks, and knives and started eating --- everyone except Harry.  
  
"Are you sick?" Ron queried. Harry shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Ron?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"How in the world should I know?!" Ron retorted.  
  
"You should know of all people!"  
  
"I'm not his guardian angel you know!"  
  
"But you're his best friend!"  
  
"And so are you!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Hermione immediately stopped. They both looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that I don't want you to fuss over me to the point that you guys are fighting in front of all the Gryffindors." He looked around. Thankfully everyone was still eating and minding their business.  
  
"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
The trio resumed eating. Though the food was totally scrumptious, Harry didn't eat much. He wasn't really very hungry.  
  
Professor Lupin passed by the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry and noticed the fact that Harry wasn't eating much.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter," greeted Lupin.  
  
Harry looked up to see Professor Lupin. "Good morning Professor," he greeted.  
  
"Eat plenty, Harry," Lupin said. "The food's really good. Isn't it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked Ron, who was eating like a pig. Ron just nodded for his mouth was stuffed with food.  
  
"I have no appetite, sir," replied Harry plainly.  
  
Lupin shrugged. "Well, suit yourself," he said and walked off to the staff table.  
  
Oliver Wood suddenly appeared at Harry's back. He noticed Harry wasn't touching his food. "Say Harry, you've got to eat," he said. Harry shot him a questioning look.  
  
"You'll be excused from all of your classes from morning till before lunch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Quidditch practice."  
  
"Are we having a match?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After lunch. It's against Slytherin."  
  
"What?!" Harry practically jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? I know you can tackle Slytherin's seeker anytime." Wood was referring to Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker and Harry's archenemy.  
  
"Yeah, I know that too. But how come the match's so sudden?"  
  
"Beats me." replied Wood. "McGonagall informed me just a few minutes ago." Wood clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a wink. "I know we can do it," Wood walked off to his seat.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. Great, he told himself. I was planning on telling Hermione already. How in the world am I supposed to tell her if there's Quidditch practice?  
  
I guess this will remain a secret for a while, Harry concluded. 


	3. 

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Dragons are now endangered," said Lupin, pointing to a picture of a Hungarian Horntail. "It's illegal nowadays to have dragons as pets." Lupin smiled. "Not that anyone of you would want a dangerous animal in your homes."  
  
"I would!" exclaimed Seamus Finnigan, one of the Gryffindors.  
  
Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor, shuddered at the thought. "I sure wouldn't!"  
  
The Gryffindors were having Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Their teacher, Professor Remus Lupin was considered by many the coolest teacher in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger always looked forward to this subject --- but not today.  
  
Hermione couldn't help looking at Harry's empty seat to her right every now and then. She couldn't figure out why, but it seemed that the class was very lonesome without Harry (though Professor Lupin was there).  
  
Damn you, Oliver! Hermione said to herself. Quidditch could've waited, you know!  
  
"Miss Granger?" Lupin called. "Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione felt her face turn into a color of deep crimson. "Um. yes sir, I'm fine," she lied.  
  
Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "As I was saying, it's illegal to have dragons as pets nowadays. But if you really want to see a dragon, you can go to Romania." Lupin winked at Ron. He knew that Ron's brother, Charlie, works in Romania with the dragons.  
  
"Dragons are very dangerous. They are very hard to tame." Lupin continued with his lecture while some of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were busy taking down notes.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me??? Hermione wondered to herself. Harry's been gone before --- he's been unconscious for about a week in the hospital wing --- he didn't take any classes --- and I didn't act this way! Goddamn it! I. I. I think I'm starting to miss him.  
  
No! This is not happening! Stop it, Hermione, stop it! Get a grip! Get a hold on yourself!  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Come on! Lupin's class is over. We have to go to the Great Hall. It's lunch time."  
  
Hermione grabbed her bookbag and stuffed all her books, her parchment, her quill and her bottle of ink in it. Then she and Ron walked together towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione kept gazing at Harry's empty seat. Harry usually sat next to Ron, and she was used to seeing his face there. But now the seat was empty, and Hermione found herself staring into the air.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ron called. "Don't you want to eat?" It was only then Hermione realized that she hadn't touched a single bit of her now-getting-cold food. She halfheartedly picked up her knife and fork and gingerly cut the fried chicken into small pieces, then picked them up with her fork and started to eat. Everyone was eating heavily and chatting about the Quidditch match that was to occur after the meal.  
  
Hermione took a quick glance at the Slytherin House table. Draco Malfoy's seat was also empty, along with Marcus Flint's (Slytherin team captain), and the other Slytherin Quidditch team players.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh. Last night she had thought about Harry endlessly. She even dreamt about him these past few days. Whenever he was around, she started feeling. different. something she had never felt before. a new wave of emotion.  
  
Is it possible, Hermione asked herself, for me to be falling in love?  
  
And of all people, with Harry Potter? 


	4. 

1.1.1 CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Come on!" Ron urged Hermione. "Don't you want to see Harry play Quidditch?"  
  
No, actually I don't, Hermione wanted to reply, but instead she stood up and dragged her feet to the Quidditch field.  
  
It was a pretty long walk, but it was all right. Hermione couldn't explain, but a moment ago she wasn't really looking forward to watching the Quidditch match, but now.  
  
Actually. Hermione thought about it. and it wasn't really the match she was looking forward to see. It was.  
  
Gryffindor's Seeker, Harry Potter.  
  
Ron and Hermione found a couple of empty seats at the Gryffindor side of the field. Everyone was cheering their lungs out, especially Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas. Hermione just remained seated.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione." Hermione looked up to see Hagrid's face. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Why aren' you cheerin' for Gryffindor?" queried Hagrid. "Yeh don' wan' Slytherin to win, do yeh?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, Hagrid." She jumped out of her seat and joined the others in cheering for the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Lee Jordan's voice was heard through the loudspeaker. "Today's match --- Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"  
  
Everyone in the field started screaming and cheering for their teams --- including the teachers. Snape, head of the Slytherin house, was naturally rooting for the Slytherin team while McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, was rooting for the Gryffindor team.  
  
The audience watched as Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shook hands in the middle, then went off to their side of the field. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers, followed by the Snitch, then the Quaffle.  
  
"Angelina Johnson's got the Quaffle --- just look how pretty that girl is, her hair flying in the wind, it's good she's not getting nervous."  
  
"JORDAN!" bellowed McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Oh, captain Marcus Flint has now gotten hold of the Quaffle, he's flying towards the goalposts, he throws the Quaffle, and WHOO- HOO! Wood blocked that one good! You go, Wood!"  
  
Hermione tried to block out Lee's reckless commentary as she searched the field for Harry. Damn this game! It's hard to spot the Seeker when everyone's up in the air and passing by like lightning! she thought.  
  
At long last, she spotted Harry circling the Ravenclaw side, searching for the Golden Snitch, closely followed by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Bletchley's got the Quaffle, he makes the shot, OH! Too bad, Slytherin, but captain Oliver Wood is just too much than you can handle! Now the Quaffle's with Alicia Spinnet, she approaches the goalpost, she shoots, SHE SCORES! Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan's enthusiastic voice bellowed. Gryffindor was now in the lead --- thirty points to ten.  
  
Hermione saw the Snitch circle Harry, then made a dive down to the ground. Harry, eyes glued to the Snitch, followed a made a steep dive as well. So did Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand and One had a speed close to the speed of light. Soon he caught up with Harry. With the help of the binoculars, Hermione saw Malfoy talking to Harry. Harry's eyes were still glued to the Snitch.  
  
Slytherin was now gaining --- it was now thirty points for Gryffindor and twenty for Slytherin. Harry had to find the Snitch fast.  
  
The Snitch made a steep climb up, and the two Seekers followed it. Harry, eyes super-glued to the Golden Snitch, didn't notice a Bludger headed his way.  
  
"Harry, look out!" Hermione practically dived out of the Gryffindor side. "Bludger!"  
  
Fred Weasley, hearing Hermione's cry, hurried to try and save their Seeker. But unfortunately, his Cleansweep wasn't fast enough. Harry was hit by the Bludger with total force. The impact was so strong that Harry lost his grip on his Nimbus Two Thousand. He fell twenty feet to the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Harry!" everyone screamed. They rushed to the ground where Harry lay unconcious. Most of the Gryffindors were now crowded around their Seeker. The players, especially Wood, though they wanted to go down and see Harry, couldn't do so for the game must go on.  
  
Malfoy, taking advantage of the commotion about Harry's accident, tailed the Snitch so much, and after a few seconds, caught it.  
  
"Harry's now being taken to the Hospital Wing, so there's no need to worry." The enthusiasm in Lee's voice a few minutes ago was now gone. "Draco now has the Snitch, giving his team an extra one hundred and fifty points."  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Slytherin wins!"  
  
The Slytherin players crowded around Malfoy and started rejoicing, while the Gryffindor team diamounted their brooms and started to head for the Hospital Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, I can't believe I've finished this chapter so fast! I just started this a few minutes ago! Anyway, I'd like to give credit to one of the people who reviewed my work (Gary. something. sorry, I forgot his name). He gave me the idea of putting the Quidditch thing. (Actually, my original idea was to skip the Quidditch match, but with his suggestion, I figured it would be nicer and the flow of the story would be much smoother.)  
  
Please keep on reviewing my work. (I think I'm getting better at writing. not to brag or anything. just sharing.) Your comments, remarks and suggestions are most welcome. Your reviews serve as my inspiration.  
  
By the way, if I cannot come up with the next chapters soon, please forgive me. It seems that I will be quite busy these next weeks. Merry Christmas to all of you! 


	5. 

1.1.1 CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"D'you think Harry'll be all right?" Hermione asked Ron worriedly.  
  
"Of course." Ron replied. "Madam Pomfrey can cure anything. Remember when she grew all of Harry's arm bones back?"  
  
Hermione remembered the incident wherein Gilderoy Lockhart lost all of Harry's arm bones. He stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing and the next day all his bones were back. Hermione calmed down for a moment and resumed reading her Arithmancy book.  
  
"But what if Harry's already dead?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If Harry was already dead, then they'd be spreading the news right now!" an annoyed Ron exclaimed. "Now quit worrying. Harry'll be perfectly fine."  
  
Hermione sighed as Ron walked over to the fireplace where Seamus was waiting for him to play wizard's chess. Ron sat down in front of Seamus at the other side of the chessboard.  
  
"Is Harry all right?" asked Seamus as Ron arranged the chess pieces.  
  
"Naturally." Ron replied. They proceeded with the game.  
  
Ron continually observed Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Hermione's books on Arithmancy, Divination and Transfiguration were all lying open- faced, as well as her star charts in Astronomy, and a roll of parchment. She was busy reading her Divination book. After a while she put it down and began leafing through her Transfiguration book. After a few minutes she started writing an essay on the parchment, her quill scratching on the material distractively. After a while Ron saw Hermione get up from her chair and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Hospital Wing," replied Hermione, and went off.  
  
Once she was out of the Gryffindor Tower, she strode off towards the Hospital Wing. On her way, she met Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Wood replied.  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
"Not good," said Fred.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Still unconscious," replied George.  
  
"He still can't be visited. Madam Pomfrey totally shooed us away," added Angelina.  
  
Hermione sighed. Defeated, she walked alongside the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The group climbed into the portrait hole and went to the common room.  
  
Ron saw Hermione coming in with the Quidditch team. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing with Harry?" Ron demanded. He said Harry's name as if it was vomit-flavored Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Harry's still unconscious," Hermione said. "According to them," she said, pointing to the team, "Madam Pomfrey didn't let them see Harry."  
  
"The guy still can't be visited," Wood said.  
  
"According to Madam Pomfrey, maybe next week," Fred said.  
  
"He's really unconscious then. Maybe in a week he'll die already," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Ron replied. "You're just imagining things."  
  
Hermione walked over to the table where all her things were scattered while Ron and Seamus resumed their game of wizard's chess. Ron saw Hermione gather her things. Immediately she went up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione, Ron?" Seamus queried. Ron just shrugged.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron gave up on the game though he was winning. He claimed he couldn't concentrate, that he had a severe headache and he just needed rest. Seamus just nodded.  
  
Ron climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and climbed onto his four-poster bed. He lied down and started to think about Hermione.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Geez, it took me so long to write this darn chapter! Anyway, in my opinion, this is the worst chapter you'll be reading. It really is! Anyway, just review and tell me what you think. 


	6. 

1 CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Ron? You all right?" a concerned Seamus inquired. It was after dinner, and the Gryffindors had just gone back to the common room. Most of the Gryffindors were still discussing Harry's tragic accident in the Quidditch field. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, however, was busy planning new techniques for their upcoming matches.  
  
Seamus waved his hand in front of Ron, but he didn't stir. Seamus started clapping his hands in front of Ron's face, but still his efforts more in vain.  
  
"Hey!" Dean practically shouted into Ron's ear. Ron shook his head and sat up straight. "Who? What? Huh? I didn't do anything!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Wood cried. "Can't you guys see we're trying to CONCENTRATE here?!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron said apologetically. "Um... I think I need to go to bed."  
  
"G'night Ron," Seamus and Dean said at the same time.  
  
"'Night," Ron said. He dragged his feet up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. When he was halfway up, he stopped and turned around to take a last look at the people in the common room. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George were poring over a piece of parchment where Wood drew his planned techniques for upcoming Quidditch matches. Seamus and Dean were eating Chocolate Frogs and Sherbet Balls from Hogsmeade. Neville was staring into his Rememberall with a very confused look, probably trying to figure out what he forgot this time. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were giggling and chatting near the fireplace. And Hermione was poring over a piece of parchment, writing an essay for Snape.  
  
My God, Ron said to himself, sucking in air. She is SO goddamn beautiful.  
  
"It would be pretty easy to teach Harry these new techniques," came Wood's voice. "He easily learns things anyway."  
  
"We should be sure not to, you know, seem like we're blaming him for our loss during the first match of the season," Katie reminded the group.  
  
"Harry's a nice guy --- though he tends to blame himself a lot whenever we lose a Quidditch match," Angelina said sympathetically.  
  
"We should all try to be cheerful when we visit Harry," Alicia said.  
  
"I really feel sorry for Harry," came another voice from the other side of the common room --- Parvati's.  
  
"Me too. I can't imagine how it feels to be hit by rampaging Bludger." Lavender agreed.  
  
"It's too bad, though. If he hadn't been hit, we would've won." Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't blame him if he didn't notice the Bludger, can we?" Lavender told Parvati. "I mean, if you were the Seeker, would you notice anything else if your eyes were focused on the Snitch? I don't think so."  
  
Damn it! Enough with this Harry talk! Ron told himself. Enraged, he stomped his way upstairs to the dormitories, his footsteps heard below.  
  
"You OK man?" Fred called.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the common room was stunned with Ron; they were silent for a few seconds, then everyone went back to their business.  
  
  
  
Inside the dormitory . . .  
  
Ron was really boiling inside. Couldn't the people see that Harry and Hermione were in love with each other? For goodness' sakes, it was pretty obvious already! Why couldn't they see it?  
  
It's because they're just damn blind, Ron answered his question.  
  
The way Harry stares at Hermione... the way Hermione reacts whenever Harry's name is mentioned... the way Harry unconsciously mutters Hermione's name in his sleep... how Hermione is overly concerned when it's about Harry... Ron took all of these into consideration.  
  
Damn you, Harry Potter! Damn you! Ron was boiling with rage. He walked over to Harry's empty bed and stared at it for a moment. Then he started punching the pillows and the mattress.  
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU! Go to hell! You don't deserve to live! DIE!" Ron continued punching the pillows and mattress. He didn't dare punch the wall; he might be heard downstairs.  
  
Ron didn't notice the heavy teardrops falling from his eyes. They stained Harry's sheets, but Ron didn't care. Oh, if Harry were here right now, Ron knew for certain that Harry'd be in the Hospital Wing with broken bones, aching muscles and a black eye.  
  
Ron continued punching the empty bed. Soon he started kicking and throwing pillows around the dormitory. He knew he was wasting energy, but he didn't care.  
  
At last, his legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he was forced to lie down on his own bed. He continually cursed Harry under his breath.  
  
I thought you were my friend. I thought you were a good person. But now I know the truth --- you're not the Harry Potter I met on the Hogwarts Express two years. You're not the Harry Potter I know. Because you've fallen for the girl that I've been in love with for so long, the girl of my dreams, the girl I've been waiting for all my life. And now that I've found her, you fall for her too. Damn you! And worst of all...  
  
Ron gulped. He couldn't bear to think of it.  
  
You've made Hermione fall for you as well! How much more double-crossing can you do, Harry Potter? Tell me! Tell me right now!  
  
Hermione, I guess it's also my fault. I couldn't bear to look you in the eye and tell you I'm in love with you. I don't know what you've done to me, Hermione. Honestly I don't have the foggiest idea. But I know for certain that you're the girl that I've been waiting for all these years. You're the girl who's meant for me, Hermione. Don't you see that?  
  
I've been in love with you for so long. Damn, don't you feel it? I guess not. Because you've fallen for Harry, someone who you're not supposed to love.  
  
Don't you get it, Hermione? You and me, together. That's how it should be. Not you and Potter. Honestly Hermione! What did you SEE in that Potter?  
  
Then it hit him. As hard as stone, the truth hit him.  
  
What will Hermione EVER see in ME?  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people! Sorry it took me SOOOOO long to upload chapters here. I couldn't get access to the Internet for a long time, and I had so much stuff to do for school. (Actually, this chapter, along with chapters 7, 8 and 9, has been rotting in my computer for a VERY long time already.)  
  
Anyway, in my opinion, the story's getting better and better. The suspense builds up. But I don't know if you agree with me or not. Either way, please continue reviewing. 


	7. 

1 CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing and felt groggy. He felt as if he had been hit by an 18-wheeler truck. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on.  
  
He saw six face staring at him, smiling --- Wood, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hey there!" Fred greeted, handing him a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. "Have one."  
  
Harry reached for the box, took one, and slowly chewed on the bean. Fortunately he got a chocolate flavored one.  
  
"Um... guys?" Harry asked. "What happened during the Quidditch match? All I remember is the Snitch right in front of me, and Malfoy's at my left, and..." he trailed off.  
  
"You were hit by a Bludger," George informed him. "Hermione called out to warn you of an incoming Bludger. I guess you didn't hear it."  
  
"Fred flew towards you, but he wasn't fast enough," Wood continued.  
  
"And you ended up here," Fred concluded.  
  
"So... Malfoy got the Snitch?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. Harry noticed Wood's grave expression.  
  
Harry struggled to sit up. His head spun around and his stomach felt as if it was being punched, but he didn't care. "Oliver," he began, grabbing Wood's attention, "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. It's the first match of the season, and I blew it."  
  
Wood stared into Harry's bright green eyes. "It's OK."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, Harry," Angelina said reassuringly. Harry simply nodded and gave Angelina a small smile.  
  
"Looks like you've got a lot of presents here!" Alicia exclaimed. Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"C'mon, let's eat this all up!" said Katie, motioning to the pile of sweets Fred and George and the other Gryffindors brought from Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry pulled off the bedcovers and sat on the edge of the bed. Fred and George passed him the sweets. They ate them all at the same time.  
  
They spent the next twenty minutes munching and chatting and laughing. After a few minutes they started to leave.  
  
"Hey Oliver!" Harry called. Wood approached his bed. "What?"  
  
"Can you ask Ron and Hermione to come here?"  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Wood said with a smile. "Get well soon."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied. "I hope to get out of here AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."  
  
Wood walked away with a small chuckle.  
  
Harry was left alone, once again, in the Hospital Wing. He propped up his pillows against the wall and sat up with his back rested on the pillows.  
  
I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing without me, Harry thought.  
  
A few moments of silence made Harry realize how much he missed Hermione. He didn't see her for a whole week since the accident, and he missed seeing her face and hearing her voice.  
  
To Harry's delight, someone knocked at the door and the moment he said the words "come in," in stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Hermione.  
  
"Hey," he breathed. All of a sudden he had difficulty speaking. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"I couldn't find him," said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Hermione dragged a chair from one corner of the Hospital Wing and brought it beside Harry's bed. She sat quietly there for a few moments before asking Harry how he was.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied plainly. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm fine too, thanks," replied Hermione. The two remained quiet for the remainder of the period.  
  
What is WRONG with Hermione? Harry pondered. She isn't normally like this.  
  
"Is anything the matter, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.  
  
Harry stared deep into Hermione's brown eyes, and he knew Hermione was staring into his green eyes as well. He noticed even more the beauty that was graciously bestowed upon his best friend.  
  
But are you ONLY my best friend? Harry asked himself.  
  
I can't take it anymore! I have to tell Hermione. This is the time. Harry made up his mind.  
  
"Hermione?" he called. Hermione looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I... I've got a confession to make,"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Harry took another deep breath. "I... Hermione, you see... I..."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione prompted gently.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "I..."  
  
"I love you Hermione." Harry said it so fast that it puzzled Hermione even more.  
  
"What? I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said I'm in love with you, Hermione." Harry replied, more understandably this time. "I don't know since when, I don't know why, I don't know how. All I know is that I'm really in love with you."  
  
Harry saw Hermione's eyes twinkle a little. Or was I just imagining things? he thought.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much. And I was wondering if... if... you know..."  
  
"Yes? Please go on, Harry," pleaded Hermione.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be mine."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione stood up and gave Harry a tight hug.  
  
"I'm in love with you, too, Harry," she said. Her brown eyes were twinkling all right. Harry wasn't imagining anything. "And yes, from now on, I am yours, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Hermione hugged him once more, and he returned it with much pleasure. Once they released each other, Harry gazed lovingly into Hermione's eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said.  
  
Hermione blushed and bowed her head to hide her scarlet face from Harry's view. But Harry raised her chin with his index and middle finger and started to lean in for a kiss.  
  
Harry's lips brushed against Hermione's. Hermione was immobilized; she let herself be caught up in Harry's kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as Hermione ran her fingers in Harry's thin, jet-black hair. Their mouths merged for a few more moments, then they pulled apart.  
  
"I love you," Hermione gasped.  
  
"I love you too," Harry replied. 


	8. 

1 CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Ron gasped. I can't believe it! How can Harry do this to me?  
  
He had just come from the common room. When he got in, Wood told him that Harry wanted to see him. His rage for Harry last night had subsided somehow, but now it was as strong as ever before.  
  
Before him, a kissing scene unfolded. Harry's arms were around Hermione's waist. Hermione's hands were tangled in Harry's messy hair. The two were obviously enjoying the moment, and it was pretty obvious that Harry was successful in making Hermione his.  
  
"Damn the both of you!" Ron said softly through gritted teeth. He felt weak and helpless. There was nothing he could do but to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Once he got there, he proceeded immediately to the dormitories. He climbed onto his four-poster and started to punch his pillows. He didn't care if they got distorted or deformed. What the hell would happen to him if these were deformed? He didn't give a damn.  
  
Go to hell, Harry! Go to hell! I don't need you! Die, you insensitive buffoon! Die right now!  
  
And as for you Hermione, how could you say yes to Harry? Don't you know you're the one for ME? You're supposed to be MINE, damn it! You're not supposed to be HARRY'S! But... Ron sighed. He couldn't explain why, but...  
  
I still love you, Hermione Granger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the next few days, Hermione continually visited Harry in the Hospital Wing. At times, she brought him food and sweets, more often from Hogsmeade. (Fred and George used the Marauder's Map in order to get to Hogsmeade and get some sweets for Hermione to bring to Harry.)  
  
Hermione's hand was in Harry's; they were staring at each other so much one of them would practically melt on the spot. They were careful about their actions --- they didn't want anyone to know about their relationship YET.  
  
"When are you going to get out of here, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said in about two days, I can get out of here," Harry replied. He really wanted to get out of that dump, not only to be with his fellow Gryffindors, but especially to be with Hermione.  
  
Once I get out of here, Hermione and I will be together all the time, Harry told himself. Just wait, Harry. Two more days and you'll be out of this dump.  
  
Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey come in. Harry quickly released Hermione's hand.  
  
"OK, Potter has to rest now," said Madam Pomfrey. "You can come back tomorrow." She quickly left and went inside her office.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Sorry," she said, "but you heard Madam Pomfrey. I have to go, or else you might never see me again." She smiled.  
  
"OK," Harry agreed. "You'll be here tomorrow, won't you?" Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione looked around for a moment before bending over to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Harry touched her left cheek affectionately. "Take care," he whispered.  
  
"Thanks, you too," Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"Send my regards to Ron, will you?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." And Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry snuggled into the white sheets of the bed. He felt unusually tired and exhausted, though he didn't do anything strenuous. Because of exhaustion, Harry's eyes closed and he started to doze off.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OK, I know this is kinda short, and I'm sorry. Actually, I'm noticing something --- the farther my story goes, the chapters get shorter. (Try observing! You'll see my observation's true!) Anyway, for me, this is the second-worst chapter I've written. (The worst was the fifth.) Please tell me what you think. 


	9. 

CHAPTER NINE  
  
True enough, Madam Pomfrey released Harry two days after. It was a Saturday, and he hung out with Hermione and Ron that afternoon. But Ron seemed unusually cold all throughout the day.  
  
"I'll just go to the library," Hermione informed the two. Harry and Ron were left in the common room. Alone.  
  
Harry was reading the day's Daily Prophet when Ron suddenly stood up, upsetting the table on which Harry's elbows were rested. He looked over the paper and saw Ron glaring at him. He out the paper down calmly and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron echoed. "What's WRONG? I'll TELL you WHAT'S WRONG, you bastard!"  
  
Harry was taken aback by Ron's words. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean, Harry Potter," Ron spat.  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot, totally confused.  
  
"You stole Hermione from me!" Ron yelled, pushing Harry to the ground. Ron was walking forward while Harry was backing away.  
  
"I. I don't know what you mean." Harry stuttered, but Ron heard none of his words. Ron grabbed Harry's shirt and stood him up.  
  
"You. Stole. Hermione. From. Me." Ron punctuated his every word. "I told before that I was in love with Hermione, didn't I?" he asked, his voice getting higher by the second. "But what did you do? You double-crossed me! You fell in love with the girl of my dreams! And worst of all, you've made her yours!"  
  
Ron was now crying, but Harry could still see the rage in Ron's eyes.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend," Ron continued. "But now I know that you're a good-for-nothing bastard!"  
  
Without warning, Ron punched Harry in the stomach. Harry buckled, clutching his stomach, which was presently in absolute pain.  
  
"Damn you!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry stood erect. I hate to do this, Ron, he thought, but I have to. And he punched Ron in the stomach as well.  
  
It took only about ten seconds for Ron to recover from Harry's blow, but it seemed that the punch only increased the level of Ron's anger. He moved dangerously towards Harry, jaw clenched. He gave Harry a right hook, once again in the stomach; afterwards he punched Harry right in the nose.  
  
The blow knocked Harry's glasses off and he fell to the carpeted floor. Ron knew Harry was now helpless and started kicking him.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's foot and pulled ---HARD. Ron fell to the floor; now it was Harry's turn.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's collar and stood him up, just like how Ron stood him up a few moments ago. Then he gave Ron a left uppercut in the stomach; Ron buckled, but Harry didn't dare waste a second. He punched Ron in the face, followed by another series of right and left hooks and uppercuts.  
  
"It's not my fault Hermione loves me!" Harry shouted as he punched his EX- best friend. "Hermione doesn't love you! She loves ME! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Ron was now really angry --- his blood reached WAY past the boiling point. He returned Harry's punches, and no sooner the two were locked in a shouting-boxing match, shortly followed by a boxing-wrestling match.  
  
The two were so hooked up on their fight that they didn't notice Parvati and Lavender come in. The two girls saw Ron and Harry. Their jaws dropped open and they were left speechless. A few seconds later Dean, Seamus and Neville walked into the common room. The three had the same reaction as the two girls before them.  
  
Still later Hermione walked into the common room. She wondered what the holdup was all about. Then she saw IT.  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were fighting like animals --- wild beasts.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed as she walked over to the two. The two immediately stopped at the sound of her voice.  
  
Hermione didn't need an explanation --- she knew instinctively that Ron started the fight.  
  
"What happened to you, my baby?" she asked affectionately, stroking Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry still had his eyes glued on Ron. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh my God! I cannot believe this!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, don't you get it? I fought Harry because of my love for you!"  
  
Hermione pivoted her head at Ron's direction. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked disgustedly.  
  
"C'mon now," she said as she helped Harry up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron called. "You're not allowed up there!"  
  
"I don't care!" Hermione called back. She turned around. "And besides, THEY don't seem to mind. Do you?" she asked Seamus, Dean and Neville. The three shook their heads.  
  
Hermione smiled. "See?" She resumed the climb to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Ron looked behind him. There he saw five faces staring at him --- Neville, Parvati, Dean, Lavender and Seamus. He glared at them.  
  
"What're YOU looking at?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing," the five said at the same time and scrambled towards their dormitories.  
  
Once again, Ron was alone. He plopped down on a couch and heaved a sigh.  
  
I've lost Hermione again, he thought. I've lost her again, and I don't know if I'll ever win her back.  
  
I still love you Hermione, even if you chose Potter over me.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OK, so this is the end, I guess. I know it's sad, but I like sad endings (see my other fanfic entitled "Forever" --- Category: Anime, Subcategory: Fushigi Yuugi) but I like happy endings better. Don't worry, if all goes according to plan, you'll be reading a sequel to this. Let's work together, shall we? Please email me your thoughts on what you want the sequel to be like. The email's chochang_13@crazysexycool.com or koenma_luvr@starmail.com (I'm proud to say there're two, but I know that's no wonder). Thank you all so much for spending (hopefully not wasting) time on reading my work. 


End file.
